<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vida após a Morte by CatyBolton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980331">Vida após a Morte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton'>CatyBolton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heaven vs Hell, Hell, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Well eventually, but not really, damien and pip are two dumbass, damien is a asshole, god why i wrote this, its in portuguese gringo, vocês que lutem para entender gringos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:43:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pip morreu e agora precisa lidar com os seus novos problemas da pós-vida.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Por que o Pip não tá no Céu?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="texto">
  <p>Pip morreu esmagado como um inseto.</p>
  <p class="highlighted-text">Foi muito mais rápido que a mente do jovem britânico era capaz de processar e, apesar de  ser culpa de um robô gigante, foi muito menos doloroso do que poderia ter sido em alguma outra situação, com uma morte diferente. Não que conhecesse alguma outra forma de morrer e depois disso também não teria a oportunidade. Quer dizer, a sua cabeça tinha sido esmagada antes de qualquer outra parte, perdeu a consciência bem antes do seu corpo virar aquela bagunça de carne, órgãos e ossos, que não lembrava nem de longe alguma coisa que, algum dia, já foi humana. O sangue estava por todo o asfalto. Como uma criança de doze anos de idade podia ter tanto sangue?</p>
  <p>Não conseguiu encarar os seus restos por mais que cinco segundos sem ter vontade de vomitar, Deus, era grotesco demais. Pip olhou ao redor e a primeira estranheza que chamou sua atenção era que não haviam muitas cores, apenas preto, branco e cinza. Na realidade as casas, o asfalto e o céu – espera, não tinha realmente um céu, apenas uma imensidão vazia de branco acima de sua cabeça – não pareciam muito reais, mas ainda sim extremamente detalhistas, como desenhos feitos a lápis e, olhando com mais atenção, não havia preto ou cinza, apenas diversos tons de grafite diferenciando os detalhes de um desenho gigantes e, estranhamente, com três dimensões.</p>
  <p>Olhou para as próprias mãos, estavam normais assim como a poça de sangue estática no chão desenhado. Havia algo errado, as sensações, pensou enquanto fechava as mãos em punhos, o cheiro, aquele cheiro horrível de sangue. <em>Era tudo real demais</em>, conflitante demais com a paisagem ao redor. E Pip não se sentia morto. Respirava e sentia seu coração bombeando sangue para o resto do corpo, nada disso era o que imaginou que estar morto fosse. Não podia ter morrido! Aquilo tudo não passava de um sonho, sim, apenas um sonho – ou pesadelo. – mais bizarro e real da sua vida.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Por que não havia acordado?</em>
  </p>
  <p>Respirou profundamente e deu um passo para trás, não escutou som algum, então outro enquanto encarava, pelo que achava ser a última vez, o monte de carne por breves instantes. Deu as costas para a cena grotesca e correu na direção contrária. Se aquilo era mesmo um sonho e Pip já sabia que estava dormindo, <em>por que não havia acordado?</em> De repente encheu-se de medo. E correu, o máximo que suas pernas magras aguentaram, correu sabe se lá quanto tempo para longe, mas nada mudou. A mesma rua, os mesmos desenhos, se repetiam de novo e de novo. Ao menos não viu, para nenhum dos dois lados, nem sinal de sangue.</p>
  <p>Esse foi o seu momento de alívio, os segundos em que pode limpar o suor do rosto com o casaco vermelho e fechar os olhos, respirando de um jeito barulhento e profundo, cansado. Por um segundo até mesmo apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, pois suas pernas estavam doendo de um esforço que não era acostumado a fazer... </p>
  <p>Mas endireitou a postura relaxada tão rápido quando adquiriu e, com a cabeça erguida, subitamente abriu os olhos pois sentiu que estava pisando em algo, algo a mais. Então, de repente, o cheiro de ferrugem subiu, muito mais intenso que antes. O medo voltou e Pip sentiu vontade de chorar, vontade que não conseguiu reprimir. Abaixou o rosto, devagar, e viu seus sapatos afundando no meio da mistura disforme de restos mortais – <em>dos seus restos mortais</em>. Era estranhamente molhado, parecia estar pisando em um monte de carne moída, so que haviam pedaços de osso no meio. </p>
  <p>Encarando aquela cena com os olhos arregalados e as mãos tremendo, demorou longos cinco segundos para a ficha cair. O vomito quis subir pela garganta e o loiro só teve tempo para andar para trás, tropeçando nos próprios pés, cair no chão e se virar para o lado antes de colocar tudo do estômago para fora. Mais uma vez o seu corpo pareceu vivo demais para quem estava morto, o gosto do suco gástrico estava especialmente desagradável, ácido, mas essa não era nem de longe a maior preocupação de Pip.</p>
  <p>Aquela sensação de estar vivo, de alguma forma, deixava a certeza de que tinha morrido ainda mais real. Lembrava perfeitamente da sua morte e duvidar disso com seus restos mortais bem embaixo dos pés – literalmente. – não fazia sentido. Nada daquilo fazia o menor sentido. O loiro se arrastou para longe da poça de sangue, seus sapatos estavam sangrentos, e sentou-se de pernas cruzadas. </p>
  <p>O único som do ambiente vinha do choro do menino e quando ele parou o silêncio se tornou avassalador. As vezes Pip olhou para o seu próprio corpo, outras vezes para suas mãos e em alguns outros momentos para cima, para o vazio imenso de branco. Tentou se aproximar das construções, tocar, abrir portas ou até quebrar janelas, mas elas realmente não passavam de desenhos em uma folha de papel. E quando não tinha mais nada para tentar, apenas se deitou no chão e tentou dormir. Era estranho que não sentisse fome, sede e nem sono. E era ainda mais desconcertante que não tivesse nada para fazer.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Pip nunca entendeu a expressão <em>silêncio ensurdecedor</em>, parecia algo fora de alcance, fora da realidade, era impossível que o silêncio deixasse alguém surdo. Mas aquele silêncio  definitivamente não era parecido com nada que já tivesse passado em vida, sentia como se fosse algo que sufocava, um peso. Era ensurdecedor. Tentou contar os minutos, mas sempre que chegava em sessenta segundos simplesmente recomeçava ou perdia a conta, o tempo não era uma variável importante onde estava, assim como a distância. Não fazia diferença. E por causa da falta de noção de tempo, depois que desistiu de falar, Pip não soube dizer quando começou a escutar aqueles sons.</p>
  <p>Sons que vinham de dentro. Não identificou no início o que eram as batidas rítmicas, que nunca paravam, ou aquela leve corrente de ar. Não fez nada para tentar entender a princípio porque finalmente escutar alguma coisa, depois de só Deus sabe quanto tempo, era um alívio. Mas depois os barulhos, aos poucos, ficaram altos demais e Pip só entendeu de onde eles vinham quando colocou a mão no lado esquerdo do peito. Estava escutando o seu coração batendo como se ele estivesse ligado em um par de fones de ouvido, havia ficado no silêncio por tanto tempo que seus ouvidos escutavam literalmente o que vinha de <em>dentro</em>.</p>
  <p>Por alguma razão sentiu vontade de chorar e até mesmo aquele choro silencioso estava barulhento demais agora. Por acaso havia descido para o inferno e ninguém lhe avisou? Aquilo era uma tortura. Pip sentia que iria enlouquecer, que já estava louco-</p>
  <p>— O que você tá fazendo aqui?</p>
  <p>A voz veio de trás, muito mais alta do que deveria ser, e a criança se assustou. Olhou para trás, viu um par de tênis pretos e uma calça preta. Levantou o rosto e viu um casaco preto de gola alta, então o cabelo escuro, mais negro que as roupas, e o rosto familiar com os olhos vermelhos, embaixo das sobrancelhas grossas, de Damien Thorn. O garoto esquisito que não falava há anos, aquele que era o filho do Diabo.</p>
  <p>De repente, ficou inexplicavelmente feliz em vê-lo. Pip levantou do chão e abraçou o anticristo, porque finalmente estava vendo outra pessoa, algum rosto conhecido, depois de… Bem, de <em>bastante</em> tempo. Mas o abraço não durou nem mesmo dois segundos, pois logo o outro garoto lhe empurrou para longe, desconfortável e irritado com a repentina aproximação.</p>
  <p>Tentando se recompor, logo Pip tratou de se falar:</p>
  <p>— Perdão… – Não escutava a própria voz a quanto tempo? Era um pouco esquisito, suas mãos estavam inquietas. – Eu não quis-</p>
  <p>— O que você tá fazendo aqui? – Damien interrompeu repetindo a pergunta, impaciente. Ele olhava para o loiro como se estivesse vendo algum tipo de bizarrice.</p>
  <p>— Bem companheiro, eu morri-</p>
  <p>— Não, disso eu sei. – Grosseiramente, o anticristo lhe interrompeu mais uma vez. Olhou como se não fosse nada, através do loiro, para os restos mortais antes de continuar. – Eu sei que você tá morto. Tô perguntando por que você ainda tá <em>aqui</em>.</p>
  <p>A pergunta era um pouco específica demais, principalmente se levasse em consideração que Pip não fazia a menor ideia de onde estava. Por um momento pensou que fosse o inferno, mas também não fazia sentido.</p>
  <p>— Eu não sei.</p>
  <p>— Ninguém veio te buscar? — Damien, agora, analisava o loiro sem discrição. O jeito que ele chegou perto, olhando para o garoto de cima a baixo, procurando por alguma coisa, foi mais que o suficiente para intimidar.</p>
  <p>— Não…</p>
  <p>— Isso é <em>diferente</em>.</p>
  <p>O comentário havia sido com um tom de voz tão baixo que parecia mais que tinha pensado meio alto demais, com um jogo de palavras interessante, no mínimo. Pip pensou mesmo em perguntar o que estava acontecendo, que lugar era aquele e todas as outras perguntas clichês desse gênero, mas Damien foi mais rápido quando agarrou o seu braço. E, mais uma vez, abriu a boca para questionar o que ele estava fazendo, porém o que aconteceu na sua frente, nas costas do anticristo, foi o suficiente para manter o seu silêncio.</p>
  <p>Uma porta brotou do chão, sem apoio nenhum, simplesmente se ergueu no meio do asfalto feito de grafite. Era lisa, branca, com uma maçaneta redonda e prateada. Apenas uma porta comum que apareceu do nada. Pip olhou para o desenrolar da cena, o tempo inteiro, impressionado e assustado, já Damien só se virou para a frente da porta, ainda segurando o loiro pelo braço, quando já tinha tudo acontecido e não parecia particularmente afetado com nada.</p>
  <p>— Vamos ver o que tá acontecendo.</p>
  <p>Damien não esperou por uma resposta para aquele outro comentário, somente, antes que o loiro pudesse falar qualquer coisa, abriu a porta com a mão livre. Do lado de dentro era estranhamente brilhante, o suficiente para uma sombra se projetar atrás dos dois garotos, e parecia ser uma superfície lisa, como uma grande lâmpada fluorescente.</p>
  <p>Quando foi arrastado por Damien para passar pela porta, depois que atravessou, um súbito clarão branco cegou Pip.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Levou alguns segundos para a visão de Pip se acostumar com a súbita claridade e reparar que tinha sido deixado para trás por Damien, que caminhava cada vez mais para longe pelo novo ambiente. O lugar era bem diferente de tudo que o loiro viu em vida e, agora, em morte também. Amplo, o chão todo era feito do que parecia ser uma única superfície lisa, sem imperfeições e colorida de tons claros e de um jeito disforme. Haviam também móveis, como cadeiras, mesinhas é um balcão feito do mesmo material do piso na extremidade oposta à que o menino estava. Era um tipo esquisito de recepção e, com exceção de Pip, Damien e da mulher atrás do balcão, estava vazio.</p>
  <p>O barulho dos passos de Damien pararam assim que ele se pôs na frente do alto balcão, o qual era apenas uma cabeça mais alto, na frente da mulher que estava do outro lado. Ela era branca, tinha em torno de trinta anos, loira com o cabelo preso em um coque e sem nada de excepcional na aparência, nada que tornasse ela muito bonita, mas os olhos com íris prateadas eram realmente esquisitos.</p>
  <p>— Por que o Pip não tá no Céu?</p>
  <p>A mulher não deu atenção imediatamente para Damien, sequer levantou o olhar para ele ou demonstrou alguma reação, a revista que folheava era bem mais interessante, mas, de qualquer jeito, respondeu:</p>
  <p>— Olá para você também, Damien. – Ela falou apática, com ironia, antes de  realmente olhar na direção do garoto. – Do que você está falando? </p>
  <p>Pip já caminhava timidamente para perto quando Damien se virou para chamá-lo, parou perto do balcão e a uma distância considerável do anticristo. Quase lado a lado, dava para notar melhor a diferença de altura entre os dois garotos e como o loiro era mais alto. A mulher lhe ofereceu um sorriso simpático que foi muito bem retribuído.</p>
  <p>— Com licença… </p>
  <p>— O que um garoto como você está fazendo andando com uma coisa como ele?</p>
  <p>— Eu também quero saber. – O garoto demônio rosnou, disfarçado a irritação com um bocado de sarcasmo. Era uma troca gratuita de grosseria, pensou Pip. – Achei ele no meio do limbo, quase perdendo a cabeça, todo mundo sabe o que aquele lugar faz com as pessoas… </p>
  <p>O silêncio durou por quase cinco segundos, tempo em que a mulher loira ficou encarando a mais alta das crianças, havia uma curiosidade no olhar dela, como se presenciasse algo incomum. Então ela falou, se dirigindo ao mesmo garoto que encarava, com um tom profissional:</p>
  <p>— O seu nome completo e ano de nascimento, por favor.</p>
  <p>— Phillip Pirrup, 1998. </p>
  <p>Após escutar a resposta ela prontamente se endireitou na cadeira e foi para mais perto do balcão, com um deslizar do indicador na superfície lisa uma infinidade de partículas de todas as cores flutuaram no ar e, depois de três segundos, formaram um tipo de tela que também estava flutuando. A mulher se concentrou em procurar alguma coisa usando três dedos da mão – polegar, indicador e dedo médio – que Pip não conseguia ver daquele lado. </p>
  <p>— Você têm tudo para entrar no céu, Phillip – A loira afirmou, de repente confusa com o que via na tela. Olhou para o garoto e depois para a tela de novo, enquanto deslizava o dedo pelo tipo de holograma na sua frente. – com essa ficha nem mesmo não ser mórmon muda isso.</p>
  <p>Pip se perguntou o que mórmons tinham a ver com a situação toda, mas não falou nada, e se resumiu a sorrir encarando tudo aquilo como um elogio. Raramente recebia elogios. Damien apenas revirou os olhos, sem paciência.</p>
  <p>— Claro que têm esses coelhos mortos, mas-</p>
  <p>— O <em>Pip </em>já <em>matou</em> alguma coisa?! – O anticristo interrompeu, aquela informação era realmente surpreendente. Encarou o mais alto por um instante, que também olhava de volta, e um sorriso brotou nos seus lábios, um sorriso meio debochado e meio divertido. – Você me surpreendeu de verdade agora.</p>
  <p>— Eu não matei coelho algum! – Quase recuou por causa daquele sorriso, era um pouco intimidante. – N-não diretamente… </p>
  <p>— Mas – A mulher chamou a atenção dos dois garotos, falando com um tom mais alto. – têm um <em>problema</em>. – Ela passou a mão pelo holograma, que sumiu no mesmo instante, então olhou para Damien e depois para Pip. – Em você. – Se levantou e cutucou a testa do garoto loiro com o indicador, as unhas eram curta e prateadas no mesmo tom dos olhos. – Na sua <em>alma</em>.</p>
  <p>— Perdão? – Um monte de coisas passou pela cabeça do loiro em um tempo consideravelmente curto, enquanto olhava para adulta, confuso. Que tipo de problema teria? Era grave? Deveria ser, ela falou sobre a alma... – O que eu fiz?</p>
  <p>— Nada realmente. – A mulher sentou-se de volta na cadeira, com os braços cruzados, e fez um gesto com a cabeça na direção do anticristo. – Mas ele sim. </p>
  <p>Então Pip virou o rosto para o garoto do seu lado, que agora parecia igualmente confuso e sem entender o que estava acontecendo, o que ela queria dizer. Damien não deixou que o silêncio durassem nem mesmo dois segundos inteiros, pois logo já estava reclamando:</p>
  <p>— Mas o que caralhos eu fiz!?</p>
  <p>— Amaldiçoou o garoto.</p>
  <p>Nesse momento Damien se calou, pensativo, e Pip continuou olhando ele, esperando uma resposta, uma explicação, que não veio. Sentiu vontade de perguntar o que ele tinha feito, mas no final das contas mantéu a boca fechada. A mulher loira voltou para a revista, como se simplesmente tivesse desistido da situação toda, mas o anticristo não ligou para isso:</p>
  <p>— É sobre aquele negócio dos fogos-de-artifício, não é? – Ah sim, disso Pip se lembrava muito bem, e não era uma lembrança muito agradável. Tinha ficado com cicatrizes de queimaduras bem feias nas costas. Logo o garoto continuou, soando um pouco incerto. – Isso é besteira, a intenção não foi <em>amaldiçoar</em>, só <em>machucar</em>…</p>
  <p>Pip se afastou um pouco mais de Damien e virou o rosto para frente, as duas coisas eram igualmente desagradáveis, mas ele não demonstrava ter a menor noção disso. De todo modo, o loiro continuou em silêncio.</p>
  <p>— Você não conhece nem mesmo os próprios poderes? – A loira riu debochado, sem tirar os olhos da revista e folheou uma, duas vezes. –  O <em>Apocalipse</em> vai ser mais fácil do que eu pensei…</p>
  <p>— Cala a boca. – O garoto demônio rosnou em resposta, bastante zangado. – Não tem como, sei lá, resolver isso?!</p>
  <p>— Não, bem, não que eu saiba. Mas até segunda ordem você condenou ele.</p>
  <p>— Desculpe... – E Pip finalmente, depois de bastante tempo, falou alguma coisa. Estava nervoso, com medo, confuso. – O que vai acontecer comigo?</p>
  <p>Quando escutou a pergunta, a mulher tirou os olhos da revista e pousou o olhar no britânico. Ela suspirou de um jeito deprimente antes de dar a resposta:</p>
  <p>— <em>Você vai para o Inferno, Phillip.</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Não é como seu eu tivesse salvo a sua vida!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pip já tinha imaginado muitas coisas sobre o Inferno, muito fogo, rios de lava e pessoas sofrendo eternamente, tudo que foi ensinado a acreditar desde pequeno. Também pensou que o príncipe das trevas vivesse em um castelo, ou qualquer coisa nesse nível, e fosse cruel, terrível, aterrorizador…</p>
<p>Mas nunca passou pela sua cabeça que pudesse estar <em>tão errado</em> sobre<em> tantas coisas</em>.</p>
<p>A casa era esquisita e muito mais confortável do que parecia. Apesar de as parede e o teto serem daquela pedra vermelha irregular, os móveis, o sofá florido, o abajur, a televisão antiga, a sala de modo geral, deixava o ambiente muito mais simpático do que uma caverna normalmente era. Um lugar simples, com coisas simples e agradável o tanto que poderia ser. Essa era a morada de Satã, o senhor do Inferno e pai de Damien. O estilo da casa fazia um contraste quase ridículo com o seu dono, que era um demônio grande de mais de dois metros e meio de altura, vermelho, com cascos e grandes chifres. Ainda mais estranhamente, combinava.</p>
<p>Era esquisito pensar sobre isso, ver a verdade e enfrentar todas aquelas quebras de expectativa mas, sinceramente, o menino estava meio aliviado por o tão temido príncipe das trevas ser do jeito que era, aliviado por ele estar repreendendo o filho por ter condenado Pip ao Inferno. Não que o pequeno anticristo estivesse muito conformado com o que o pai falava…</p>
<p>Sentado no sofá, o britânico observava quieto o desenrolar da discussão.</p>
<p>— Isso — Damien apontou para Pip, como se ele fosse algum tipo de animal, não um ser humano. — não é problema meu!</p>
<p>— Lógico que é. — Satã insistiu pela quarta ou quinta vez, vendo o filho se controlar para não fazer birra. — Você condenou um inocente, filho, o mínimo da sua obrigação agora é ajudá-lo.</p>
<p>— Mas por que… — Por um segundo o anticristo parou para pensar em algum  argumento. — Não tem como só “desamaldiçoar” ele?</p>
<p>— Não funciona assim, ele já morreu. — Pip recebeu um olhar de Satã, cheio de pena e compaixão. Nunca pensou que ele, de todas as pessoas, realmente todas, lhe olharia daquela forma tão humana. — Sinto muito garoto, mas você vai ter que ficar aqui.</p>
<p>Pip estava intimidado, com medo e ainda em choque, não sabia o que falar mas sentia que deveria pelo menos tentar:</p>
<p>— N-não existe a possibilidade de, realmente-</p>
<p>Isso até que é interrompido por um Damien muito impaciente e zangado, olhando na sua direção como se não visse nada mais que uma pedra no sapato. O loiro estava acostumado àqueles olhares, estava mesmo, em vida a maioria das pessoas que conheceu lhe encaravam de um jeito bem semelhante, mas meio que ainda machucava.</p>
<p>— Não! — O outro menino rosnou, deixando toda a sua insatisfação sobre a situação bastante clara. — Você não escutou? É surdo por acaso!?</p>
<p>Philip se encolheu no sofá diante do olhar mortal de Damien, claro que ele lhe culpava por toda a situação, mas logo Satã tratou de conter o filho:</p>
<p>— Eu tenho trabalho para fazer, Damien, e você vai ajudar esse garoto. — Disse severo e o garoto demônio murchou diante da ordem. — Ajude ele a achar uma casa, se instalar em um lugar seguro.</p>
<p>— Mas pai-!</p>
<p>— Eu estou mandando.</p>
<p>Com aquela ordem, definitiva e sem espaço para argumentos, o anticristo finalmente ficou quieto. Também não houve mais nenhuma palavra de Satã antes dele sair de casa e deixar os dois garotos sozinhos, naquela situação em que nenhum dos dois gostaria de estar. Damien olhou para Pip e eles se encararam em silêncio por longos e desconfortáveis segundos, o ar pesou e atmosfera do cômodo parecer mais tensa. Pip não sabia o que deveria fazer ou falar agora, estava apreensivo, e Damien apenas parecia bem irritado.</p>
<p>— Eu não deveria ter te tirado do limbo. — O demônio foi quem falou primeiro, irritado e estava arrependido daquele jeito ruim, arrependido de ter ajudado o loiro, com as mãos abaixadas e fechadas em punhos. — Acho que ainda dá tempo de te mandar de volta-</p>
<p>— Não!</p>
<p>Diante disso Pip permitiu-se ficar irritado, se alterar. Isso porque apenas a vaga ideia de voltar para o que Damien chamou de limbo fez um tipo de desespero surgir de dentro do seu peito. A solidão, o silêncio, não era uma experiência que gostaria de repetir por nada nesse mundo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Eu já estou morto mesmo, que se foda.</em>
</p>
<p>— Você <em>não pode</em> me mandar de volta para lá!</p>
<p>Aquela foi a primeira vez que viu o anticristo sorrir desde que chegaram no Inferno, mas estava longe de ser um sorriso amigável, a irritação ainda era presente e a resposta que recebeu se parecia muito com uma ameaça:</p>
<p>— <em>Não posso?</em> Apenas veja…</p>
<p>Assim que Damien fez menção de se aproximar Phillip foi mais rápido e levantou-se. Primeiro tentou se afastar, mas o sofá estava logo atrás, então, por isso, assim que o garoto demônio chegou perto o suficiente, Pip o empurrou com toda as forças que seus braços magros tinham e foi o suficiente para que ele caísse no chão, atordoado, e o loiro corresse para o outro lado do cômodo, já visando a rota de fuga mais próxima. Mas Damien se levantou do chão com um rosnado, mais rápido do que previu, e mais zangado do que antes - os seus punhos em chamas definitivamente significava alguma coisa ruim.</p>
<p>Era bastante estranho que o loiro temesse pela sua vida, mesmo morto o instinto de sobrevivência não tinha desaparecido. Correu para a porta sem olhar para trás e fechou assim que saiu, por muito pouco Damien não lhe acertou com as chamas e acabou colocando fogo na madeira.</p>
<p>Do lado de fora era quente, um inferno - realmente o Inferno - se comparado a dentro da casa, e tudo tinha aquelas cores meio avermelhadas e escuras, uma aparência claustrofóbica de cavernas dentro de cavernas, Pip só não conseguiu prestar muita atenção pois Damien não tinha desistido e o principal agora era fugir dele e não se queimar.</p>
<p>Quando os arredores começaram a se parecer muito com um labirinto disforme, Pip não fazia ideia se andava em círculos ou não e Damien estava perigosamente perto foi quando lhe puxaram pelo braço para dentro de um buraco, um tipo de caverna menor. Nos primeiros três segundos tentou se soltar, mas parou, com os olhos arregalados de medo e tremendo, quando a rajada de chamas se projetou para dentro, a pouquíssimos centímetros do seu rosto. Sentiu que havia entrado em um forno, viu algumas pedras mudando de cor para um laranja vivo e derretendo pelas paredes irregulares.</p>
<p>Não durou mais que quinze segundos, mais que o suficiente para lhe matar uma segunda vez se não estivesse escondido. Quando olhou para o lado, também escondido e encostado na parede, viu um antigo conhecido que sempre achou que nunca mais veria, Pocket. Tentou falar com ele, mas o ruivo foi mais rápido e cobriu a sua boca fazendo aquele gesto de silêncio com a mão livre. Ao redor muitas pedras ainda estavam laranja incandescente e Pip conseguiu escutar passos se afastando, se Deus fosse bom eram os passos de Damien, até não escutar mais nada. Pip sentiu que poderia chorar de alívio e Pocket tirou a mão da sua boca, respirou fundo e deu um sorriso:</p>
<p>— Eu não esperava te encontrar desta forma, companheiro.</p>
<p>Ele era o mesmo, exatamente o mesmo, até nas roupas, do Pocket que conheceu com nove anos de idade durante o último ano que morou na Inglaterra. Quis abraçá-lo, mas se conteve, e, de repente, percebeu que não sabia que ele tinha falecido:</p>
<p>— Nem eu…! — Falou um pouco chocado. Haviam, na mente de Pip, muitas coisas que ele gostaria de perguntar, mas poderia deixar para depois. — Mas, a propósito, muito obrigado...</p>
<p>— Não por isso, não é como se eu tivesse salvo a sua vida!</p>
<p>O ruivo soltou um riso descontraído e Pip forçou um sorriso, ainda bem tenso por causa da situação que havia acabado há apenas três minutos, mas não queria ser rude. Pocket saiu lhe puxando pelo braço para fora daquela caverna e o loiro respirou fundo o ar, bastante agradável se comparado ao forno de momentos atrás. Estava suando, cansado e precisava urgentemente de um banho, Pocket apenas pareceu adivinhar tudo isso:</p>
<p>— Vamos, você deve estar cansado.</p>
<p>Não se importou o suficiente para perguntar onde, nada poderia ser pior do que o momento que teve com Damien.</p>
<p>— Certo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Onde exatamente é aqui?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enquanto Pocket lhe mostrava o caminho para Pip, ele falou sobre várias e várias coisas. Desde a sua morte por hepatite, pouco tempo depois que o loiro se mudou para os Estados Unidos da América, até como era a sua nova "vida" no Inferno. E... Não era tão ruim assim, ao menos pelo que ele tinha falado, estava longe de ser o pior dos cenários. Satanás era bastante condolente com os condenados injustamente a viver no reino das trevas, garantia a segurança de todos que não mereciam realmente as torturas que o Inferno podia verdadeiramente oferecer.</p>
<p>Já que apenas os mórmons vão para o Céu, com raras exceções, o Inferno é bastante lotado e o Diabo precisa lidar com isso de alguma forma. Pip só não esperava que ele fosse tão justo assim e admitiu isso para Pocket, que sorriu e falou que, antes dele cair, Lúcifer já foi um anjo nascido e criado no Paraíso.</p>
<p>Havia algum tipo de lógica nesse pensamento, claro, mas ainda era bastante estranho lidar com a situação daquela forma. Saber que Satã tinha piedade.</p>
<p>Bem que o filho dele podia ter puxado mais daquilo do pai, mas Pip mantéu tal pensamento para si mesmo.</p>
<p>Depois que os garotos deixaram aquelas cavernas, o Inferno se mostrou ser um lugar bem menos claustrofóbico. Ainda havia aquele calor insuportável, fogo para qualquer lugar que olhasse, mas o ambiente era simplesmente mais amplo, mesmo com aquele tipo de céu escurecido.</p>
<p>Havia um tipo de cidade em meio ao mar de fogo e a terra vermelha e morta, haviam casas, comércios e muito que lembrava o mundo dos mortais. Pocket falou que Satanás se preocupava em manter os moradores do seu reino confortáveis. Aparentemente nem se comparava ao luxo do Paraíso, mas a familiaridade era reconfortante para a maioria das pessoas.</p>
<p>Pip pensou sobre o que aquela mulher loira falou, sobre como deveria estar no Céu agora, e uma ponta de raiva de Damien acendeu na sua alma com a percepção de que estava ali, no Inferno, por causa de um capricho do anticristo. Só porque ele quis impressionar Cartman e os seus amigos idiotas para entrar em uma festa de aniversário.</p>
<p>Parando para pensar, o jeito que o britânico havia sido condenado era bem patético e felizmente não teve oportunidade para refletir sobre isso por muito mais tempo, não quando Pocket lhe chamou animadamente:</p>
<p>— Bem, amigo, aqui estamos!</p>
<p>Phillip olhou para o prédio cinza, havia um campinho de futebol na frente e uma porção de brinquedos de parquinho. Também tinha algo estranho ali, algo que lhe lembrava o lugar onde o garoto viveu em South Park...</p>
<p>— Onde exatamente é aqui?</p>
<p>— Eu gosto de chamar de abrigo, para crianças como eu e você, que acabaram tragicamente aqui antes da hora. — O garoto ruivo encolheu os ombros. — Também é um tipo de orfanato, porém.</p>
<p>Era ali que estava a semelhança.</p>
<p>— Entendi.</p>
<p>Pocket deu um dos seus sorriso brilhantes, mostrando claramente os dentes tortos da frente:</p>
<p>— Nos chegamos bem a tempo da hora do chá, você gostaria de participar, também?</p>
<p>Pip pensou seriamente na oferta, pensou mesmo, mas se sentia apenas tão cansado. Estafado e cheio de tudo que havia acontecido nas últimas horas. Perguntou-se se, mesmo depois de morto, ainda precisava dormir e aquele parecia um bom momento para testar isso:</p>
<p>— Perdoe-me, companheiro, mas receio que terei que recusar o seu convite. — O sorriso de Pocket vacilou por um instante e ele pareceu realmente decepcionado. — Eu estou um pouco cansado, isso é tudo.</p>
<p>— Se esse é o caso, eu que devo me desculpar! — Ele não se deixou abalar, aparentemente. — Estou te segurando aqui, Jesus, vamos, acho que eu consigo arrumar para você uma cama!</p>
<p>Não demorou muito, Pocket conversou um pouco com uma senhorinha simpática na recepção daquele local e arranjar uma local para Pip ficar não foi difícil. Supostamente muitas crianças morriam antes dos pais e aquele era o local que elas ficavam, isso quando não tinham família lá embaixo, até que fosse a hora dos pais, também.</p>
<p>Por um instante Pip perguntou-se onde estariam os seus pais, mas foi muito rápido, não queria ficar deprimido pensando em algo que, naquele momento, não havia solução.</p>
<p>Dentro de um quarto compartilhado com mais seis meninos – infelizmente o rosto conhecido de Pocket não estava entre eles – o britânico descobriu que ainda era bem capaz de dormir, sim.</p>
<p>No abrigo não fez muitos amigos, mesmo no inferno as outras crianças não pareciam gostar muito de Pip, mas nenhuma delas realmente lhe intimidava em algum nível, então estava se provando ser uma experiência bem melhor do que viveu em South Park. Apenas o seu amigo de infância vinha todos os dias falar consigo, lhe chamar para brincar ou quando era, teoricamente, a hora do chá da tarde.</p>
<p>Era uma rotina reconfortante, podia admitir aquilo com facilidade. Durante o tempo que pareceu serem três dias – não existia realmente um modo de contar o tempo ali, porque, depois de morto, o conceito de tempo não fazia nenhuma real diferença. – o Inferno se mostrou bem menos infernal do que deveria ser. Pip estava apenas agradecido por isso, conseguiria lidar com essa sua nova "vida", estava bem com as coisas simples.</p>
<p>Mas parecia que a falta de sorte que tinha em vida havia lhe seguido até mesmo na morte...</p>
<p>O loiro estava no salão comunitário, sentado a uma daquelas longas mesas retangulares com um monte de crianças e pré-adolescentes juntos, todos comendo o almoço. Pocket estava sentado à sua frente, alegremente falando sobre alguns livros novos que haviam chegado na biblioteca e Pip estava feliz em escutá-lo, quando as grandes portas duplas se abriram subitamente, batendo com força na parede e fazendo um barulho um tanto estrondoso. Todos olharam naquela direção, para o menino de preto, e o ar ficou pesado de uma hora para a outra, mas ninguém ousou falar nada contra o filho de Satã, não com a reputação que ele tinha.</p>
<p>Os olhos vermelhos de Damien percorreram todo o salão e ele demorou bem menos tempo do que Pip previu para achá-lo. Ele franziu aquelas sobrancelhas grossas e apontou o dedo bem na sua direção antes de falar:</p>
<p>— Você, vem aqui.</p>
<p>O loiro sentiu um medo inevitável quando se levantou da cadeira, sendo observado por todos aqueles olhos desconhecidos e Pocket, mas não fez realmente o que o anticristo havia pedido. Ele havia destruído o seu bom humor:</p>
<p>— O que foi, Damien?</p>
<p>Pip escutou um som surpreso de Pocket e olhou na direção do amigo, vendo-o assustado, com os olhos arregalados, mas não teve tempo o suficiente para perguntar a razão daquela reação que lhe pareceu exagerada.</p>
<p>— Eu tô mandando você vir aqui.</p>
<p>Um garoto aleatório lhe empurrou para longe no mesmo instante, e uma menina qualquer gritou para que fosse logo, com medo na voz. Jesus, parecia que estava sendo mandado direito para o matadouro. Suspirou resignado e caminhou por entre as fileiras de mesas até chegar perto o suficiente de Damien, onde pensou perguntar o que ele queria, ou falar que estava muito bem ali e ele não tinha mais com o que se preocupar, mas o garoto mais baixo apenas agarrou a sua mão e lhe puxou para fora do salão, então as portas se fecharam magicamente.</p>
<p>Cada vez mais os dois se afastaram do salão e o loiro não estava entendendo nada quando decidiu chamar por ele:</p>
<p>— Damien...?</p>
<p>— <em>Você só atrapalha, você sabe disso, não sabe, Pip!</em></p>
<p>Por causa dessa explosão Pip puxou a sua mão para se soltar de Damien, mais sem entender o que estava acontecendo ali do que realmente assustado com algo. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas nem mesmo teve a oportunidade.</p>
<p>— Você não deveria ter fugido! — Ele apontou o dedo bem no seu rosto. — Agora o meu pai tá puto comigo e a culpa é sua!</p>
<p>— <em>Com licença!?</em></p>
<p>O olhar irritado de Damien era algo a se temer, com certeza. Ele abaixou aquele dedo e bufou, parecendo tão zangado que Phillip teve a impressão de que sairiam fumaça das narinas dele. Mas isso não aconteceu, nem por isso o loiro estava pronto para o empurrão.</p>
<p>— Você e a sua ficha estúpida! Se as coisas fossem tão pré-determinadas como ele diz, você não estaria aqui, torrando a minha paciência!</p>
<p>— Desculpe-me, Damien, mas eu realmente não estou entendendo-</p>
<p>— Tá na sua ficha que você deveria ter ido para o céu!</p>
<p>— Eu sei, <em>francamente</em>, eu também escutei isso, eu estava lá! Lembra!? — Pip exaltou-se por um instante. — Mas, por sua culpa, eu estou aqui!</p>
<p>Damien pareceu querer voar no seu pescoço, as mãos do filho de Satã estavam em chamas, mas, por alguma razão, ele não fez nada. Nada que passasse de um olhar mortal, pelo menos. O fogo sumiu e ele deu um suspiro pesado, irritadiço, enquanto esfregava os olhos com os dedos para depois encarar Pip de novo, como se não soubesse o que diabos deveria fazer agora.</p>
<p>— Porra, o meu pai me mandou vir atrás de você porque você realmente não deveria estar aqui...</p>
<p>— E de quem exatamente é a culpa de eu ter sido condenado, mesmo?</p>
<p>De onde estava tirando coragem para falar assim Pip não tinha certeza, mas o olhar zangado de Damien era algo a se lembrar. Impressionantemente, tudo que ele fez foi empurrar um tipo de arquivo na direção do seu peito e o loiro agarrou a pasta com as duas mãos, sem entender de onde aquilo havia saído.</p>
<p>Então puxou os papéis ali de dentro, mas, antes que pudesse ler, Damien simplesmente resumiu:</p>
<p>— Tá escrito ai, era para você ter virado um anjo. <em>Merda</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Por acidente? Isso é... bem idiota, para falar a verdade.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="highlighted-text">Pip só foi entender bem as palavras de Damien quando leu os papéis, documentos, da pasta que ele tinha lhe entregado. Haviam algumas almas mandadas para a Terra que tinham um potencial singular se comparadas com a maioria das pessoas, um potencial divino, que tinham o seu destino em morte já determinado antes do nascimento para serem recrutadas para o exército celestial e treinados para a futura luta contra o mal, no fim dos tempos.</p>
<p>Deus era o responsável por criar todas as almas que andam na Terra e, no fim das contas, o livre arbítrio nunca, em toda história da humanidade, algum dia foi algo real. Curiosamente, no seu caso, aquilo não significava nada além de um destino glorioso pelo qual agora o loiro ansiava.</p>
<p>De volta ao seu ponto de partida no Inferno, a casa de Satanás, mas dessa vez deixado sozinho pelo próprio Damien, Pip olhava aqueles papéis que, supostamente, deveriam ter sido o seu destino no pós-vida. Um anjo, uma espada flamejante, um exército. Ele deveria estar lutando ao lado de tudo que acreditou quando estava vivo, contra o reino das trevas em que estava naquele exato momento, por uma condenação injusta.</p>
<p>
  <em> Informações demais para processar em um tempo tão curto.</em>
</p>
<p>Quando Satã apareceu, Damien estava com ele e escutava um monte de repreensões do pai. O garoto-demônio estava emburrado, mas também quieto, deixando o grande demônio vermelho falar o quanto quisesse sem interrompê-lo.</p>
<p>—<em> Existem regras, Damien! Eu sei que você não se importa com elas, claramente, mas deveria começar!</em> — O Diabo estava no meio de um sermão quando abriu a porta, mas parou assim que viu Pip sentado no sofá, com aqueles documentos em mãos. — Phillip, <em>pelos sete infernos</em>, eu estava tão preocupado!</p>
<p>Era estranho escutar que alguém se preocupava consigo, especialmente o Príncipe das Trevas, mas empurrou esse pensamento para o fundo da sua mente e tratou de responder polidamente:</p>
<p>— Eu estou bem, senhor, obrigado por se preocupar.</p>
<p>— Eu sei que está tudo uma bagunça — Satanás continuou, ele parecia realmente estressado com a situação. — Mas nós estamos trabalhando para resolver isso, não é, Damien!?</p>
<p>O garoto de preto rosnou uma resposta quase indecifrável, mas balançou positivamente a cabeça, claramente não satisfeito em concordar com aquilo. Os olhos de Damien e Phillip se encontraram por um instante, mas o loiro rapidamente tratou de olhar para outra direção, nervosamente. Então levantou-se do sofá para, educadamente, agradecer a Satã mais uma vez:</p>
<p>— Eu realmente aprecio a sua preocupação, senhor, — Sorriu polidamente e foi retribuído. — mas eu gostaria de saber se eu poderia ficar no abrigo-?</p>
<p>— Não, não mesmo! — Satanás soou mais preocupado do que qualquer outra coisa, então olhou para o filho, novamente. — Você está aqui, mas a sua alma ainda está destinada ao Paraíso, mesmo com a maldição. Parece algum tipo de milagre que nenhum demônio tenha te achado antes de Damien, Phillip.</p>
<p>O anticristo revirou os olhos dramaticamente e, finalmente, falou pela primeira vez desde chegou ali, como sempre soando sem muita paciência:</p>
<p>— Nenhum demônio iria achar ele, Pai! Você não permite demônios lá, lembra?</p>
<p>— Não é tão simples e você sabe disso, Damien. — O grande demônio vermelho também não parecia ter muita paciência sobrando, como se já tivesse explicado aquilo um milhão de vezes antes. — Você nos colocou nessa situação, e você vai cuidar dele enquanto eu vou achar um jeito de resolver o que você fez de errado!</p>
<p>— Eu não vou ser a babá desse <em>francês</em>! </p>
<p>Damien praticamente gritou, agora mais zangado que antes, bateu o pé no chão e Pip jurou ver um tipo de onda de fogo saindo dele. Encarou o anticristo, especialmente mais indignado que antes por causa do que havia sido chamado. </p>
<p>Pelo amor de Deus, até mesmo <em>na</em> <em>morte</em> as pessoas continuariam lhe chamando de <em>francês</em>!?</p>
<p>Não teve a chance de reclamar ou corrigir aquele erro, já que Satanás e seu filho não paravam de discutir e o loiro sentiu-se, mais uma vez, desconfortável por estar no meio de uma briga de família. Voltou para o sofá, conformado que outras pessoas estavam decidindo o que deveria fazer e para onde deveria ir, mas segurou aquelas folhas que falavam sobre o que estava destinado a ser com um sentimento estranho balançado o seu peito. Por que as coisas, as vezes, só para variar, não podiam dar certo para Phillip?</p>
<p>Por que tinha perdido tudo simplesmente por uma birra de outra pessoa? Aquilo não era justo. </p>
<p>Ouviu de cabeça abaixada Satã dar uma última ordem para Damien, uma lição de moral sobre pensar no que os seus atos poderiam causar porque ele era o anticristo e futuramente teria muito mais responsabilidades do que sequer poderia imaginar agora. O garoto não pareceu levar nada a sério, mas continuou mal-humorado.</p>
<p>— Não tem “<em>mas</em>” nada, Damien! Essa situação foi um erro seu!</p>
<p>O garoto demônio soltou um rosnado entre os dentes, parecendo realmente um tipo de animal selvagem:</p>
<p>——Tá, tanto faz, caralho!</p>
<p>— Olha o vocabulário! — O Príncipe das Trevas repreendeu-o pela terceira ou quarta vez, mas parecendo cansado em como não estava sendo levado a sério. — Se você continuar com esse comportamento, eu vou te proibir de passear no mundo mortal!</p>
<p>— Isso não é justo! — O anticristo retrucou, zangado, com as mãos em punhos rentes ao corpo, com aquelas chamas ameaçando crescer e crescer. — Por que você só não deixa o <em>francês</em> aqui!? Ninguém vai mexer com ele!</p>
<p>Pip gemeu de frustração, mais uma vez aquela história inexplicável sobre ser <em>francês</em>...</p>
<p>— Me obedeça, ou você não vai mais para a Terra!</p>
<p>Damien agarrou um jarro bonito de flores em uma mesa perto de Pip e jogou na parede, frustrado e aparentemente irado, descontando a sua raiva no objeto que não tinha feito nada antes de marchar para um outro cômodo da casa.</p>
<p>Bem, parece que alguém tem alguns <em>problemas</em> sobre controlar emoções...</p>
<p>— Desculpe por isso, Phillip. — Satã ainda estava olhando para onde o filho tinha ido e então, logo em seguido, alguém bateu uma porta muito forte. — O Damien é só...</p>
<p>— Ele é um pouco <em>intenso</em>, não é? </p>
<p>Ousou falar e viu Satanás soltar um riso baixo enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. Ele andou, com aqueles cascos animalescos fazendo barulho na pedra, até a porta para sair da casa, mas antes falou para o loiro:</p>
<p>— Fique à vontade, tudo bem? Eu vou resolver esse problema o mais rápido que eu puder.</p>
<p>Aquilo arrancou um sorriso tímido, aliviado, de Pip:</p>
<p>— Obrigado, senhor. </p>
<p>Então os dias com Damien foram... <em>interessantes</em>, se puder usar um pouco de pleonasmo.</p>
<p>Ele, nem por um instante, deixou de ser aquele garoto arisco que mais lembrava algum bicho que não teve contato com qualquer outra pessoa, irritado e cheio de olhares feios para Pip. As vezes ele saia de casa e deixava o loiro sozinho, que só não saia para fazer qualquer outra coisa porque sempre lembrava das palavras de Satã sobre como os outros demônios não eram assim, tão conscientes quantos ele e o filho.</p>
<p>Phillip não estava particularmente curioso para descobrir o que aquilo significava.</p>
<p>A casa era confortável, o loiro dormia em uma cama confortável no quarto de hóspedes e Satã tinha lhe emprestado gentilmente alguns livros para ocupar a mente, assim como também tinha permissão de usar a televisão. E haviam todos os canais da Terra, literalmente todos, disponíveis. O que era uma benção – ironicamente – e uma maldição ao mesmo tempo, já que no fim acabava por não assistir nada. </p>
<p>Não soube dizer quanto tempo se passou até que visse um rosto diferente. Nessa hora estava na sala, com um livro em mãos porque já havia desistir, de novo, da televisão, quando o garoto loiro apareceu abrindo a porta da casa tranquilamente e Pip o reconheceu na hora:</p>
<p>— Kenneth?</p>
<p>Kenny estava com o capuz laranja abaixado e inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado, parecendo estar genuinamente confuso, mas fechou a porta atrás e caminhou para perto:</p>
<p>— Você não me é estranho- <em>Espera</em>! — Exclamou um pouco alto demais. — <em>Pip</em>!? O que diabos tu tá fazendo aqui!?</p>
<p>Forçou um sorriso de pura educação, não gostava do loiro americano. Não gostava de ninguém do grupo dele, se fosse honesto:</p>
<p>— Bem, obviamente, eu estou morto. — Marcou a página com a tira de tecido e fechou o livro. — Sinto muito por você, também.</p>
<p>— Não sinta. — Ele encolheu os ombros e se sentou, como se estivesse em casa, no sofá do lado do britânico. — Eu morro pelo menos toda semana, mas não sabia que você tinha morrido.</p>
<p>Primeiro, Pip não tinha ficado particularmente surpreso por ninguém se lembrar dele, mesmo que fosse o alvo mais frequente de bullying em todo o colégio, sabia que ninguém iria se importar se morresse, afinal, era odiado por todos. Segundo...</p>
<p>— Você <em>morre</em> toda semana? </p>
<p>Iria se lembrar se algo assim acontecesse, <em>não iria?</em></p>
<p>— Praticamente. — Ele bocejou e tomou o controle remoto para ligar a televisão, só aceitando a situação toda rápido demais. — Você sabe se o Damien tá por aqui? </p>
<p>— Eu não o vi o dia todo... Você conhece o Damien?</p>
<p>— Quando eu morro, é divertido encher o saco dele um pouco. — Ele sorriu despreocupadamente e Phillip observou melhor como havia um dente meio quebrado na boca dele. — Satã proibiu ele de me fazer mal, então é praticamente uma carta branca.</p>
<p>Não era difícil acreditar nisso e britânico murmurou um entendi antes de se virar para a televisão, mas no mesmo instante Kenny começou a mudar de canal incansavelmente. O silêncio durou menos tempo do que Pip gostaria, também:</p>
<p>— Mas o que tu tá fazendo aqui? — O loiro mais alto questionou e soava verdadeiramente curioso. — <em>No Inferno, no caso.</em></p>
<p>— Bem, companheiro, isso é uma <em>longa história</em>...  — Não pensou que Kenneth iria continuar com os olhos fixos no seu rosto, esperando, por isso tratou de continuar. — Lembra da festa de aniversário que o Damien estava na cidade?</p>
<p>Kenny fez uma careta amarga e murmurou algo sobre <em>ornitorrincos</em> que Pip não entendeu, mas também respondeu um sim simplista. </p>
<p>— E dos fogos de artifício que ele fez para entrar na festa...? </p>
<p>Nesse momento a expressão outro loiro mudou completamente e ele gargalhou:</p>
<p>— Claro que eu lembro, foi foda demais! — Ele subitamente se calou e olhou para Phillip por dois segundos. — <em>Desculpe</em>...?</p>
<p>Era a primeira vez que alguém lhe pedia desculpas depois de ser cruel, mas, estranhamente, Pip não sentiu nada demais com isso. Só revirou os olhos, mas, como sempre, se obrigou a falar educadamente:</p>
<p>— Não tem problema, <em>Kenneth</em>. — Tossiu para limpar a garganta. — Então, nessa ocasião, o Damien me amaldiçoou por acidente.</p>
<p>— <em>Por acidente?</em> Isso é... — Kenny coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, parecendo procurar palavras. — bem <em>idiota</em>, pra falar a verdade.</p>
<p><em>Sim</em>, pensou e mantéu isso para si mesmo. Os dois não tiveram tempo de conversar sobre mais nada quando o próprio Damien entrou e encarou ambos, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e o mal humor de sempre, então soltou um grunhido descontente ao mesmo tempo que o americano se levantou do sofá para chegar perto do garoto demônio. Ele, Kenny, também era mais alto.</p>
<p>— O que você tá fazendo aqui, McCormick?</p>
<p>A impessoalidade de Damien realmente contrastava com o sorriso casual, brincalhão, de Kenny.</p>
<p>— Cara, eu não acredito que tu <em>amaldiçoou</em> o Pip sem querer! — Havia um sorriso provocativo enfeitando a face dele, junto de um olhar afiado. — Pensei que o anticristo sempre soubesse o que tá fazendo...! </p>
<p>— Vai se foder, <em>McCormick</em>.</p>
<p>Então surgiu uma malícia estranha naquele sorriso.</p>
<p>— <em>Então vem me foder.</em></p>
<p>O anticristo empurrou grosseiramente Kenneth, que gargalhou alto, para o lado e entrou... Fazendo exatamente como das outras vezes e ignorando Phillip completamente para se trancar no próprio quarto. Era quase um alívio que eles não tivessem a obrigação de socializar, Damien era só... grosseiro demais, até para o que o loiro tinha que suportar enquanto estava vivo.</p>
<p>— Ele tá mais chato que o normal, eu hein... — E voltou para o lado de Pip, no sofá, assim como também pegou o controle de volta. — Então Pip, tu quer assistir alguma coisa?</p>
<p>Nem tão estranhamente assim, companhia de Kenny se provou infinitamente mais agradável. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. E um monstro te esmagar feito inseto é divertido, certo!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>O conceito de tempo não realmente existia quando se estava morto, mesmo assim Pip gostava de contas as semanas, os dias e as horas. Por causa dessa sua mania sabia que fazia um mês, uma semana e três dias desde que Damien lhe tirou do esquecimento, mais chamado de limbo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas, nem por um minuto, o anticristo mudou a atitude excessivamente desagradável dele, tratando Pip da mesma forma desde que os dois se viram pela primeira vez. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O loiro até tentaria algum tipo de aproximação, um pouco de conversa fiada para que o clima entre os dois ficasse menos esquisito, mas Damien não permitia nenhum tipo de aproximação sequer. Se trancava no quarto ou passava o dia fora, quando saía sequer dirigia a palavra ao britânico, apenas muito irritado com a presença dele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Durante a maior parte da sua vida Phillip tinha se acostumado a ser tratado de maneiras bem semelhantes, mas ainda deixava aquela sensação ruim no estômago, mesmo sendo Damien. Sem falar que agora já não estava vivo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Durante aquele tempo também viu Satã poucas vezes, já que ele sempre parecia estar muito ocupado com os assuntos infernais, mas nas poucas ocasiões ele sempre era gentil. Bem que o filho poderia ter puxado ou aprendido um pouco mais com ele...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outro que aparecia com alguma frequência era Kenny. Havia descoberto sobre as idas e vindas constantes do loiro e sobre como a morte era uma companhia presente dele na Terra. Mesmo assim Kenny era só cheio de sorrisos tranquilos e Pip descobriu que ele não era tão ruim assim, ou pelo menos havia parado de lhe tratar mal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas havia alguma coisa no fato de estar morto que não deixava aquela ponta de ressentimento sumir, coisas como </span>
  <em>
    <span>"por que ele me tratava assim em South Park? Por que ele não foi legal comigo enquanto eu estava vivo?"</span>
  </em>
  <span>, porém Phillip tratava de mandar aquelas perguntas indiscretas para o fundo da sua mente. Não vinha ao caso, já estava morto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquela dualidade às vezes fazia com que Pip sentisse que não era ele mesmo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enfim, Kenny estava sumido fazia alguns dias e nem mesmo Satanás ficou presente por um tempo considerável, sequer precisava comentar sobre Damien, por causa de tudo isso e pela repetição de sempre assistir alguma coisa na televisão Pip acabou ficando </span>
  <em>
    <span>entediado</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Já mudava os canais da TV há pelo menos vinte minutos – ao menos contou uns vinte minutos – e nada era particularmente interessante. Não havia ninguém com quem pudesse conversar e acabou se lembrando de Pocket. Será que o seu amigo estava bem...? Provavelmente sim, ele vivia em uma daquelas áreas seguras do Inferno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Só era triste que não tivesse tido mais oportunidades de conversar com ele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enquanto olhava discretamente para a porta, lembrou do que Satã havia falado, sobre como tinha proibido demônios lá e Pip realmente não havia visto nem um sequer pelo tempo que ficou no abrigo, será que era realmente tão perigoso assim que saísse? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deus, estava </span>
  <em>
    <span>mesmo </span>
  </em>
  <span>considerando isso?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Respirou fundo e levantou-se do sofá, sentindo os músculos reclamando por causa do tempo que ficou parado praticamente na mesma posição. Com um pouco de hesitação pegou na maçaneta da porta e destrancou, puxando-a para dentro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lá fora estava exatamente como se lembrava, sem nada a mais ou a menos, a mesma pedra vermelha e quente, quente como tudo que estava no Inferno. Pip não estava mesmo acostumado aquelas temperaturas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E, sem ter certeza se iria alguma hora iria habituar-se ao calor, Pip aventurar-se inconsequentemente no Inferno.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quando Damien saiu do quarto e não achou o </span>
  <em>
    <span>francês </span>
  </em>
  <span>em lugar nenhum da casa, começou a ficar preocupado e o seu humor apenas piorou. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com aquele garoto o seu pai não ficaria nada feliz. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O aviso sobre os demônios que com certeza iriam acabar com Pip se o vissem passeando por aí não foi o suficiente ou o loiro apenas não tinha preocupação com sua integridade física? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realmente não podia dizer qual era o caso e, depois que saiu de casa, não demorou muito tempo para achar o suposto anjo. Ele estava perto do lago de lava, em uma das áreas que deveriam ser seguras, só que mais afastadas de onde os moradores realmente viviam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquela aura brilhante de Pip chamava atenção e com certeza era capaz de atrair alguns demônios irracionais de nível inferior, as criaturas que nasceram no Inferno e não tinham nada para chamar de alma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mas nível inferior não significa necessariamente pequeno.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A criatura era grande, do tamanho de uma casa de dois andares com um pescoço longo e escamas vermelhas, igual os olhos. Isso fora as garras nas patas dianteiras, as duas fileiras de dentes afiados e indiscutivelmente mortais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pip não sairia bem se tivesse que lidar com aquele maldito dragão sozinho. Era algum milagre – não ironicamente falando – que ele ainda estivesse inteiro e reconhecível.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O dragão havia erguido uma das patas dele para acertar o loiro francês caído no chão, que parecia em pânico, mas bastou Damien correr e se pôr na frente dele para que as garras do monstro parassem no ar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span> Vai embora!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gritou. O timbre da voz do anticristo não parecia ser exatamente o ideal para que mandasse em um dragão com vinte vezes o seu tamanho, </span>
  <em>
    <span>era aguda demais</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mas também não era como se isso tivesse alguma relevância diante do que a situação pedia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No Inferno todo Damien só precisava responder ao seu pai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Observou a criatura encolher aquela pata e se afastar, se virar rapidamente e rastejar para longe, enquanto precisou desviar para a cauda não lhe acertar em cheio. A cena era até mesmo um pouco ridícula.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entediado, virou-se para onde Pip estava caído e o olhar chocado dele era, de longe, a coisa mais patética da situação inteira. Esse medo lembrava um pouco, bem vagamente na verdade, o estado dele no dia que o anticristo achou-o perdido no limbo, mentalmente estável demais para quem havia passado tanto tempo vagando pelo esquecimento absoluto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquele suposto anjo era mais </span>
  <em>
    <span>forte </span>
  </em>
  <span>do que aparentava ser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Levanta daí.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atordoado, Pip conseguiu sair do chão sem ajuda enquanto lhe encarava impressionado, mas estranhamente quieto. Ele também pareceu nervoso por um instante, mas logo tratou de agradecer, exatamente como o garoto demônio imaginou que ele faria:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Damien, por </span>
  <em>
    <span>Deus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, obrigado-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Será que eu tenho mesmo que te vigiar a</span>
  <em>
    <span> porra do tempo inteiro!? </span>
  </em>
  <span>— Interrompeu o loiro e viu ele se encolher um pouco, mas não poderia se importar menos com isso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você não me “</span>
  <em>
    <span>vigia</span>
  </em>
  <span>” o tempo inteiro. — Pip retrucou corajosamente, pelo menos na opinião de Damien, enquanto também fazia aspas com os dedos. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eu só saí para caminhar um pouco-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não vigio, mas agora tô vendo que vou precisar! A gente te avisou sobre os outros demônios, </span>
  <em>
    <span>você é idiota ou o que!?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não era como se ligasse para que os caras lá em cima querem, toda essa preocupação era porque queria evitar problemas para si mesmo. Não sabia se os contrariar faria o Apocalipse começar mais cedo ou alguma merda do tipo, mas Damien realmente não tinha vontade de destruir o mundo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ficar trancado o tempo todo não é exatamente agradável, Damien!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span> E um monstro te esmagar feito inseto é divertido, certo!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> — Respondeu com a voz cheia de sarcasmo e viu Pip estremecer, então, por algum motivo, lembrou vagamente de como ele havia morrido. Mas não importava. — Vem logo, antes que algum outro bicho apareça.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O </span>
  <em>
    <span>francês </span>
  </em>
  <span>abaixou a cabeça e lhe seguiu de volta para casa, quieto.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>